I Think I Love You
"I Think I Love You" is a single by The Partridge Family, featuring David Cassidy. The song was released at the same time as the debut of the network television sitcom The Partridge Family in 1970. Song Info During the show's first season the song was featured on the show twice as it was climbing the actual Billboard charts. The song hit number one on the U.S. Billboard Pop Singles chart in November of that year. The only cast members of the television show to participate in the recording of the song were David Cassidy and Shirley Jones. The actual music on the song was played by veteran studio musicians such as Hal Blaine, Larry Knechtel, Joe Osborne, Louie Shelton, Tommy Tedesco and others. liner notes from The Partridge Family Album, Razor and Tie Music Corporation, CD, 1993 Less Than Jake's Version Less Than Jake's version of the song was oriignally released on the Scream 2 soundtrack after a suggestion from director Wes Craven. The band had recorded Faction specifically for the soundtrack but Craven suggested this song instead. Lyrics I'm sleeping I'm right in the middle of a good dream when all at once i wake up from something that keeps knocking at my brain before i go insane I hold my pillow to my head and spring up in my bed screaming out the words I dread I think I love you This morning I woke up with this feeling I didn't know how to deal with and so I just decided to myself I'd hide it to myself and never talk about it and did not go and shout when you walked into the room I think I love you I think I love you so what am I so afraid of I'm afraid that im not sure of a love that there's no cure for I think I love you isn't that what life is made of though it worries me to say that I've never felt this way, yeah Believe me you really dont have to worry I only wanna make you happy and if you say hey go away I will but I think better still I better stay around and love you do you think I have a case let me ask you to your face I think I love you I think I love you so what am I so afraid of I'm afraid that im not sure of a love that there's no cure for I think I love you isn't that what life is made of though it worries me to say that I've never felt this way, yeah I don't know what im up against I dont know what it's all about I got so much to think about, yeah I think I love so what am I so afraid of I'm afraid that im not sure of a love that there's no cure for do you think u love me? I think I love you I think I love you I think I love you Appearances *1997 - Scream 2 *1998 - Hello Rockview (Japanese Version) *1998 - I Think I Love You (single) *2002 - Goodbye Blue & White Category: Cover Songs Category:Links to Wikipedia